For Crying Out Loud
Description Jim Steinman often calls "For Crying Out Loud" his favorite of all the songs he's written. It is about loving someone because they're not afraid to cry. In 1978, after a performance of this song, rock legend Billy Joel gave a standing ovation. Although this led to a turning point in the album's success, Meat Loaf would not sing it live again until 2004. (A version appears on 1996's Live Around the World, but there is no audience.) Versions An unidentified vocalist with Jim Steinman on piano and backing vocals, on a demo recording for the musical Kid Champion The Kid Champion demo tape also contains an up-tempo rock reprise of the song. Meat Loaf on Bat Out of Hell The Dream Engine in various live performances Tyce Green at Paradise Found: The Lost Songs of Jim Steinman Justin Sargent at Steinman Stripped: A Musical Tribute Similar Songs This song shares some musical elements with "Come With Me," "The Future Ain't What It Used to Be," and "Seize the Night." Lyrics I was lost till you were found But I never know how far down I was falling Before I reached the bottom I was cold and you were fire And I never knew how the pyre Could be burning On the edge of the ice field And now the chilly California wind Is blowing down our bodies again And we're sinking deeper and deeper in the chilly California sand Oh I know you belong inside my aching heart And can't you see my faded Levis bursting apart And don't you hear me crying: "Oh Babe, don't go" And don't you hear me screaming "How was I to know?" I'm in the middle of nowhere Near the end of the line But there's a border to somewhere waiting And there's a tankful of time Oh give me just another moment to see the light of the day And take me to another land where I don't have to stay And I'm gonna need somebody to make me feel like you do And I will receive somebody with open arms, open eyes Open up the sky and let the planet that I love shine through For crying out loud You know I love you For crying out loud You know I love you For crying out loud You know I love you I was damned and you were saved And I never knew how enslaved I was kneeling In the chains of my master I could laugh but you could cry And I never knew just how high I was flying Ah, with you right above me And now the chilly California wind Is blowing down our bodies again And we're sinking deeper and deeper in the chilly California sand Oh I know you belong inside my aching heart And can't you see my faded Levis bursting apart And don't you hear me crying: "Oh Babe, don't go" And don't you hear me screaming "How was I to know?" I'm in the middle of nowhere Near the end of the line But there's a border to somewhere waiting And there's a tankful of time Oh give me just another moment to see the light of the day And take me to another land where I don't have to stay And I'm gonna need somebody to make me feel like you do And I will receive somebody with open arms, open eyes Open up the sky and let the planet that I love shine through For crying out loud You know I love you For crying out loud You know I love you For crying out loud You know I love you For taking in the rain when I'm feeling so dry For giving me the answers when I'm asking you why My oh my For that I thank you For taking in the sun when I feel so cold For giving me a child when my body is old And don't you know For that I need you For coming to my room when you know I'm alone For finding me a highway and for driving me home And you got to know For that I serve you For pulling me away when I'm starting to fall For revving me up when I'm starting to stall And you got to know For that I want you For taking and for giving and for playing the game For praying for my future in the days that remain Oh Lord For that I hold you Ah, but most of all For crying out loud For that I love you Ah, but most of all For crying out loud For that I love you Ah, but most of all For crying out loud For that I love you When you're crying out loud You know I love you Category:Songs